ResidED Evil
by Blackcatproductions
Summary: The kids of Peach Creek are forced to fight their way through a zombie apocalypse to survive.     DISCLAIMER: Resident Evil c  and Ed, Edd, n', Eddy c  Belong to their respective owners. I claim ownership of the storyline only.
1. Morning

1- Morning

**5:15 am**

It was early morning in Peach Creek and a cold breeze blew gently through the trees. The sky was grey and a light rain began to fall, forming a fine mist over the streets. Lightning streaked across the sky, momentarily illuminating the windows of the houses in the small Cul-De-Sac just outside of town. Thunder cracked off in the distance, causing Edd to stir slightly in his bed. He opened his eyes slightly and looked out the window. After a few seconds, he propped himself up on his arm, his dark hair falling in front of his face as he did so. He glanced at his clock. _Five o' Clock, _he thought to himself. Much too early for him to be up, but he decided to get ready for school anyways.

He placed his feet on the carpet and stood up. He crossed to the window, shivering slightly as he walked. His shorts and thin undershirt did little to warm him. He leaned on the ledge of the window, peering out at the sky.

After a minute or so, he turned and faced the mirror. He was thin but his arms and legs had developed some definition. He was about 5'11" and he had medium length black hair. He smiled at his reflection and walked to the dresser, pulling out jeans, a thin T-shirt, socks, and a black wool cap.

As Edd dressed, he heard his parents in the other room, getting ready for work. They usually left before he was awake so he didn't expect them to come in to say goodbye. They both worked long hours at a very successful law firm in the nearby city. Edd didn't mind, he knew how much they loved him and how hard they worked to ensure he was taken care of.

A few minutes later, he heard both of their cars pull out of the garage and drive down the street. He finished getting dressed and was tying his sneakers when he heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Hey, Edd, you up yet?" The voice on the other side called out.

"I'm already dressed, Uncle Leon!" Edd shouted, standing up from his bed and crossing to the door. He opened it to a man his late thirties, though he seemed to be in his early twenties. He was dressed in a tight brown shirt that showed off his well-defined chest and was putting on a navy blue jacket that read R.P.D.

"I won't be able to take you to school today, Edd. I have to be in the office early" he said as he zipped up the jacket.

"That's ok; I can just ride the bus" Said Edd as he gave his uncle a tight hug.

Leon then turned and made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen, "I'll be able to pick you up after school!" he shouted as he left.

"Ok, bye!" Edd replied as he heard the front door close. He grabbed his backpack and shut his door before he headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter and began to eat it as he grabbed a few papers from the table and read a few of the new sticky notes left from his parents. Ed glanced out the window above the sink just in time to see his uncle's patrol car speed down the street.

Leon was his father's brother. They were both police officers at one time but once Edd was born, his father decided he needed a better job to help provide for his family. Leon had since then done a lot with the police department and has been promoted quite a few times. He was transferred a lot so he stayed where he could. He had recently relocated to nearby Raccoon City and had been staying with his family for the past two months.

Edd liked having his uncle around. They had a lot of bonding time and Leon even taught him a lot of skills in his free time. Edd basically got a lot of police training while Leon was around; it had been like that since he was little. They had always gotten along more like good friends than uncle and nephew.

It was raining harder now and Edd decided to take an umbrella in addition to his heavy jacket. He took another bite of the apple as he walked out of the kitchen and to the front hall. He shrugged on his jacket, slung his backpack over his shoulders, and picked an umbrella out of the stand by the door.

A moment later, Edd stepped outside into the rain. He took in a deep breath and smelled the damp earth. The rain seemed to wash everything clean and gave the air a nice, natural pure smell. He felt invigorated! With the umbrella resting on his shoulder, he walked down the driveway towards the street. He pulled up his hood and tugged the jacket tighter around his throat. It was chilly out today and the last thing he needed was to catch a cold.

After only a few minutes of walking, Edd heard footsteps running up behind him. He turned to see a tall boy with a freckled face and thick, cropped brown hair. He was wearing a large green jacket and ran with a little clumsiness that suggested he would fall any second.

"Hi, Ed" said Edd cheerily, smiling as Ed caught up to him. Then, it occurred to him that his friend was dripping wet. "Ed," he continued, chuckling lightly, "where's your umbrella?"

Ed only smiled as he replied, "I didn't bring one, Double-D. The rain just feels great!" As he said this he spread his arms out wide and looked upwards, mouth wide open to catch the rain drops that seemed to be coming harder and harder every minute.

Edd Laughed and looked up too, mouth open wide. He could only share moments like these with Ed who was so light hearted and carefree that he often made Edd slow down and enjoy the smaller things in life.

Ed laughed, "c'mon, Double -D, let's get to the bus stop" he said as he tugged Edd's sleeve lightly. They walked towards the booth together, talking and laughing the whole way.

As they approached the glass covered booth, they could hear Kevin and Eddy arguing already, something about who got the front seat of the bus, as far as Edd could make out. He sighed and sat on the edge of the cold metal bench next to Rolf. They exchanged polite greetings but nothing much more than that. He glanced at the others; Nazz looked a bit uncomfortable as he watched the heated argument between Eddy and Kevin. Sara and Jimmy were completely oblivious, caught up in some book and Johnny observed the spectacle with something that looked like amusement.

Edd soon decided to simply drown out the noise. He placed his ear buds in his ears and switched to the loudest song he could find on his IPod. He leaned back and listened for a minute or so, only opening his eyes a few times to check on the increasingly heated argument. He closed his eyes again and laid his head on the glass backing of the booth.

A minute later he felt a body fall full force into his own, knocking his ear buts out. He was shocked and looked down to see Eddy as he hit the ground with an audible thud.

Kevin laughed, "Take that ya stupid dork!" He jeered as he looked down at the reddening face of Eddy who was being helped up by Ed. "What are you gonna do, huh, dork?" He mocked, bringing Eddy to his breaking point.

Edd stood up, standing between Kevin and Eddy. This had gone much farther than any of their past fights. "Now, Kevin, don't you think this is a bit childish?" He said, trying his best to diffuse the situation. He smiled and held out his hand in truce.

Kevin simply looked at him for a few seconds, and then burst out into his usual mocking laughter. "Damn, Double-Dweeb, for someone who has parents that pretty much ignore them, you sure have good manners" he jeered. He had decided to turn on Edd, someone he considered an easy target.

"What did you say?" Edd muttered, glaring at Kevin as he dropped his hand slowly to his side. It took a moment to process the words Kevin had said.

"Did I stutter or something?" Kevin started, smirking with malice, "I said your parents don't want you. They probably just shipped your uncle out here to deal with you so they wouldn't have C.P.S on their asses!"

Everyone fell silent, too shocked to say anything. Kevin glared at Edd, smirking with triumph. Edd clenched his fists so hard that he felt like his nails were going to break his skin.

"Shut up, Kevin" he said quietly, hot angry tears welled up in his eyes.

Kevin's mocking grin grew wider, "Aw, the nerd's gonna cry" he laughed.

Nazz spoke up tentatively, reaching out to Kevin as she did so, "Kevin, Maybe you should sto…" but was cut off as Edd rushed towards Kevin and punched him full force in the jaw.

He fell quickly to the ground and Edd was on top of him in an instant, grabbing tightly onto his throat, "I'm tired of your insults, your bullying, everything!" he shouted as he tightened his grip, "I'm done with you! This ends now, you will _not _bully us anymore!"

Edd continued to grip Kevin's throat as both Ed and Eddy tried to pull him off. They were both shouting at him but he was too blinded with fury to comprehend what they were saying. He watched as Kevin's face lost its color from lack of air.

Suddenly the voice of Nazz cut through Edd's infuriated thoughts, "Stop, Double-D, you're going to kill him!"

Edd slowly released his hold on Kevin's throat and he gasped for air, drawing raspy breaths as he pawed at the ground. Edd stood above him and looked down on Kevin. "He's not worth killing," he said in a low voice, "he's nothing."

He turned and picked up his bag as the bus pulled to a stop in front of the booth. He climbed on board and the others followed silently after him.

Everyone was too shocked to say anything. None of them had ever seen that side to their beloved Double-D before, he just never seemed capable of doing something like that to anyone.

Edd sat near the back of the bus. Ed followed him and sat down beside him. He looked at Edd's slightly bowed head, "are you alright?" he asked tentatively.

Edd looked up at his friend and smiled lightly, "I think you should be asking Kevin that" obviously proud that he had finally stood up for himself.

Ed Glanced over at Kevin. His face was pale and he had clear hand prints across his neck which he attempted to hide with his jacket. He didn't want anyone at school to notice and possibly find out he had gotten beat by Edd.

Ed looked back at Edd who was laughing a little. "What is it, Double-D?" he asked.

Edd shook his head a little then said, "You didn't think I was really gonna kill him, did you?"


	2. Outbreak

2- Outbreak

**7:35 am**

The bus gave a jerk as it started the three mile drive to the high school. The rain fell continuously, eventually coming down in sheets. What had started as a refreshing drizzle had become a veritable monsoon in the matter of an hour. The wind pushed at the sides of the bus, making it sway back and forth slightly. The sky grew darker and more menacing as the minutes went by.

Edd and Ed talked a bit on the way to school. Their conversation consisted mostly of Ed gushing over some monster movie he had seen the night before. Ed was an expert on all things paranormal, monstrous, or anything just plain strange. His room was filled with movies and horror memorabilia.

Almost fifteen minutes later, the school came into view. The bus parked in the loop, the driver trying to maneuver it as close to the entrance as possible. The doors were flung open and the kids stood up, ready to run for the school's entrance. As they all filed out, Edd saw Eddy, who had been forced to sit near the front, waiting for them with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for helping me with Kevin" he said, clapping Edd on the shoulder as they stepped off the bus under Edd's umbrella.

They made their way to the doors, "I was just tired of him bullying us, it was just plain childish" he replied.

The three walked in the warm lighted hallway and made their way to their lockers. The halls were packed with kids. Edd saw Kevin talking with a few other guys, Nazz at his side. His jacket was zipped up to his neck.

"Well," continued Eddy, "That jerk-off deserved it!" as he said this they reached their lockers.

Ed opened his saying, "Yeah, Double-D! You were awesome! Just like the ninja from Samurai 4!" He shoved some papers aside and pulled out his notebook.

Edd laughed a little, "Well I'm flattered, Ed, but I only did what needed to be done." He pulled out some books and papers from his locker, still smiling.

Eddy slammed his locker, smiling his broad, cocky smile. "At least he won't be bothering us anymore" he said excitedly. "I'll see you guys at lunch" he said as he shoved his papers and books in his bag.

Edd and Ed said goodbye to Eddy as they turned and headed up the stairs to their first class; Current Events. The first bell rang as they got to the second floor, a few kids rushed past them, hurrying to get to class before the final bell. Edd spotted Jimmy and Sarah among them.

Ed opened the door ahead of Edd. He saw Most of the class already in their seats. Edd walked to his right next to Nazz and sat down. He saw her glance at him out of the corner of his eye. She seemed a little uncomfortable. Edd turned to her and she looked quickly away, apparently unaware that Edd had known that she was looking at him.

"What is it, Nazz?" He asked, wondering what she could possibly be thinking about. Nazz wasn't usually the one to act shy or uncomfortable, she was usually pretty outspoken.

She shook her head a little, her cheeks flushed slightly. She opened her mouth and took a breath as if to say something, but was interrupted when the classroom door opened.

"Sorry I'm late, guys" Said their teacher, Mrs. Lealman as she entered the classroom. She had a stack of damp papers in her hands and her blonde hair was slightly out of place. "That damn storm just keeps getting worse and worse" she continued as she placed the papers on her desk and straightened out her skirt. "Speaking of the storm, I thought we could use it as a chance to get some extra credit points" as she said this, she glanced at Ed who was struggling to open his book from the spine.

Mrs. Lealman sighed and continued, "We are going to watch some live news segments covering the storm and the damage caused by it" she flicked on the TV that was mounted in the corner above her desk and continued to speak as the static on the ancient screen settled, "I want all of you to write one paragraph, summarizing what we learn about the situation."

A commercial was just finishing up as they all focused on the screen. The logo for the local news station flashed, preceded by the fake Hollywood smiles of the two anchors behind the desk.

"Good morning, I'm jerry Fields" said the man on the left. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a suit that seemed much too tight. He turned to a woman at his side, her face was caked with makeup and her lips were smeared with a thick layer of ruby red lip stick.

She smiled a wide grin, flashing her bright white teeth, "And I'm Melanie Malone" She shuffled some of the papers in front of her as she continued, "Our top story today; the storm sweeping over the city has been consistently increasing in size and strength. There have been countless accidents and a lot of property damage. Flood and tornado warnings have been issued for all cities surrounding the Raccoon City metropolitan area. We are expecting rain and wind to continue into the weekend."

Edd looked around and some of the class looked a bit worried. Some were excited of the fact that they might be excused early from school. Edd looked back at the screen which was showing footage of the storm in the city and pictures of a few highway accidents.

The screen returned to Melanie, "Weather experts have concluded that…" she stopped mid-sentence and reached a hand up to the tiny headset in her ear. The smile faded slightly from her face as she struggled to wrap up her last sentence. "T-this just in; the body of a young man has just been discovered on Fission Street. We take you live to reporter Katie Reynolds who is on the scene with the full story, go ahead, Katie."

Edd's attention perked up as the screen switched from the clean news room to a rain soaked street. Katie, a pretty, short girl, maybe in her late twenties, stood under an umbrella with a microphone in her hands. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight high ponytail that hung over her shoulder. "I'm standing here with R.P.D officer Rebecca Chambers on this quiet side street where, just moments ago, the body of a young man was discovered." She stood by the tall thin Rebecca Chambers. Her short red hair was soaked and she had a worried look on her face.

Edd had met Rebecca through his uncle Leon. She was a skilled medic and was one of the nicest members of the S.T.A.R.S team that he had met so far. The first time they met was during a training session between him and Leon. He was doing some target practice with his uncle. Edd had been working on targets for a few hours, learning the ins and outs of many of the fire arms used by the R.P.D.

It was while Edd was practicing with a powerful shot gun that he was pushed back by the force of the blow. He fell to the floor, his shoulder knocked out of place. It had been Rebecca that had treated him, ever since, they had been good friends. She was often the one that he spoke to during his visits to the police station.

Katie continued to speak, holding tightly to the umbrella, the wind threatening to pull it away at any moment, "Rebecca, can you give some insight as to what has happened here?" She held the microphone out towards Rebecca.

"Well, Katie, the body was discovered approximately thirty minutes ago. The markings on the body are quite unusual. He is almost unidentifiable, though we believe him to be local business owner, Neal Ortiz who went missing late last night" as Rebecca spoke a picture of a male in his mid-twenties with short black hair appeared on the screen.

Rebecca continued, "The murder definitely occurred early this morning, the wounds are still fresh." Behind her, you could see the form of a body under a bright yellow tarp. Countless police officers were walking back and forth and there were squad cars parked with road blocks between them. "Due to the unusual circumstances, S.T.A.R.S. was called to the scene to investigate, at this time we don't have much more information."

Edd could see Chris Redfield talking with some of the officers in the background. He wondered if his uncle was there too. He glanced at Mrs. Lealman who was sitting on the corner of her desk, engrossed by the screen. He looked at the students; they too were staring at the screen.

Katie spoke again, "And what exactly was the cause of death, Mrs. Chambers?" she asked, again shoving the microphone in her face. She looked just as eager as the students surrounding him to get answers.

Rebecca spoke up, "Well, the victim suffered many bite wounds, primarily to the neck and face. Disturbingly, the bite marks seem human in nature, but we have experts checking into it now and are awaiting confirmation."

Edd's eyes widened and he heard a shallow gasp come from his left. Nazz had her left hand over her mouth. Edd didn't blame her, _'human?' _he thought to himself, '_how could they be human?' _it sickened him that it was possible that a person could have done something like this.

Edd looked back up at the screen; Rebecca now had Chris by her side. Katie was avidly questioning him, a worried look peeking through her calm posture. Chris was a big, muscled guy with a little facial hair lining his jaw. He was drenched but he seemed not to notice. He spoke with a grim look on his face, but Edd could no longer take in the words. His mind was reeling, he had never heard of something like this happening.

Suddenly he heard a shout from the screen. He looked up quickly, seeing Rebecca who now had her back to the camera, "Chris, look!" she shouted, pointing at something off-screen.

Chris's eyes widened, "Shit" he yelled as he pulled out a small handgun and began firing. Katie stood behind him, no longer trying to stay calm. She had dropped both the umbrella and microphone.

It was absolute chaos, police officers were running back and forth, the camera swung around wildly, making it hard to focus on one image. The, students in the class were suddenly buzzing, whispering to one another. Even Mrs. Lealman was too astonished by the images on the screen to move.

Suddenly the camera focused on Katie's face. She seemed to be holding it steady as she yelled, "Jake, we've gotta get out of here! Let's…" she stopped and looked wide eyed at something off screen. The camera spun around and focused on a human like figure. It let out a low growl then launched at the screen. There was a long, loud, pain filled scream as the camera fell to the ground. Something red was splattered on the lens, something that looked like blood.

There were a few more terror filled seconds until the screen went blank. Suddenly the room was loud with many voices. The students in the classroom were almost in a panic, nobody knew what to think.

Some students stood up to leave only to be blocked my Mrs. Lealman who tried to calm them down.

Suddenly a long, high pitched sound began emanating from the TV. The students grew quiet, looking back up at the white screen which was blank only seconds ago. There was now a logo which resembled a shield with wings with the words Emergency Response System surrounding it.

A man's monotone voice began to speak, "A security alert has been issued for Raccoon City and all surrounding areas. A viral outbreak has occurred. Do not venture out doors and do not interact with anyone who appears pale or faint." Edd's thoughts were reeling again. How did the warning come out so fast? That was unusual, even for the highly efficient Raccoon City Task Force.

The voice continued, "The breach is centered on Umbrella Inc. in Raccoon City. The virus is being carried by humans and animals and is spreading rapidly. It is reportedly transmitted through bites and scratches. As of now it is not known if the virus is airborne. Military personnel have been sent to evacuate schools and office buildings. If you are currently at home, pack only the essentials and evacuate from the city as fast as possible."

Edd's eyes widened, '_Virus? Evacuate? What the hell was going on?' _he thought as the message began to repeat itself. He looked around at the panicking students, not knowing what to say or do. This all didn't add up. How did the task force know so much? How did this all happen so quickly? What was going to happen now?

Edd was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that Mrs. Lealman had already shut the TV off. It was the crackle of the PA system that brought him back to reality.


	3. Evacuation

3- Evacuation

**8:26 am**

The students were silent, awaiting the words of whoever was on the other end of the microphone. It seemed like an eternity before the gravelly voice of their principal began to speak, a certain calmness in his voice that defied the situation.

"All students and staff please report to the auditorium in an orderly and timely manner. Do not go outside, teachers please do not lock your classroom doors, thank you." The PA clicked off and the students rose around Edd who found it hard to get on his feet.

He was having a hard time getting his mind around the situation. He spent a whole minute trying to piece things together when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Edd jumped with surprise, turning to see the face of Ed, "C'mon, Double-D, we gotta go" he said this with a smile but he still looked worried. Edd nodded and stood to follow him out of the room.

Mrs. Lealman followed behind them as they entered the crowded hallway. The students surrounding them talked excitedly amongst themselves. None of them knew what had happened or why they had been called for an emergency assembly.

Ed and Edd spotted Eddy among the crowd around the auditorium doors. They all somehow found seats together, the entire time Edd had Eddy in his ear, pestering him with questions. He was still suffering from temporary hearing loss. He couldn't take in anything that was happening around him. The entire walk to the auditorium was a blur. He faintly remembered meeting up with the others, and before he knew it they were sitting in the noisy pews surrounding the stage.

A few minutes later, the principal appeared on the stage. He centered himself behind a podium and raised his large hands as he asked for quiet. It took a moment but soon the entire room had fallen silent. He began to speak, a nervous quiver coming through his usually strong voice, "We have just been notified that there is an emergency situation." He continued to speak, reading off a sheet in front of him. He told the students about the viral outbreak and what had recently happened in some parts of the city. Apparently there had been more instances such as those that they had witnessed in class earlier, some of them which seemed worse.

"The entire student body will be evacuated" He continued, "All students please make your way to the pick-up zones which include the cafeteria, the gymnasium, and the main foyer. We will be traveling to a secured location by bus. Please exit in an orderly manner and follow teacher instructions." With that, he walked off the stage as the students began talking loudly, most sounding panicked and frightened.

It was a few minutes later that the teachers began ushering everyone out of the auditorium. Edd stood up and walked among the other kids from the Cul-De-Sac towards the main foyer. He looked around, Jimmy was holding Sarah's hand tightly, and Johnny was talking excited with Rolf who also seemed unfazed. Kevin was walking with his arm around Nazz who had her arm wrapped around his waist.

A few minutes later they reached the foyer. It had large windows which reached from the ground to the ceiling. The lights were bright in comparison to the dark, gloomy atmosphere outside. There was a mist spread over the ground making it hard to see the houses across the street. There were three busses outside the front doors, waiting to take them to safety. They were accompanied by six police cars, two to guide each bus.

The teachers who were with them ushered the students one by one onto the busses. Edd was still dazed by the situation and it took all of his mental power just to keep his feet moving and his breath steady. He was the last of the group to step onto the bus. Theirs was comparatively less crowded than the other two busses so it was easy to find a seat next to Ed and Eddy.

Theirs was the last bus to pull away from the school. As they drove through the fog, the mood became a bit lighter. Edd finally had a chance to process the past hour. As he watched the school disappear into the mist behind them, he collected his thoughts. Was it possible that he could be simply dreaming all of this? No. No matter how improbable it all was, it was happening. All he could do now was take things as they came.

"So, Double-D" said a voice behind him. It was Nazz, "What do you think is gonna happen now? I mean, you're smart. You know what the task force would do in this sort of situation, right?" she asked, her eyes pleading for him to give a comforting answer. The other students around them listened with anticipation, waiting to hear Edd's reply.

"Well," he began, almost not knowing what to say, "First they'll take us to a secured location, some place large and out of the city. My guess would be the stadium that is out towards Lemon Brooke." He continued. As he spoke, he felt that it may be true; the stadium was gigantic and would be more than enough to house many of the residents of Peach creek temporarily. "Then from there we just wait until either the whole thing blows over, or the task force gets the situation under control."

Nazz and the others seemed slightly relieved; all they really needed was some assurance that they would be ok. She smiled at him and turned to continue talking to one of her friends who was sitting next to her.

Eddy turned to Edd, "Do you really think that's where we're headed?" he asked.

"Well sure," Edd replied, "It's the only logical thing I think they would do." In reality, he had no idea what would happen next, in fact he wasn't really even sure what was going on at the moment. There was just too much to comprehend at the moment, but it was no use worrying the others.

Edd looked around; there were fifteen students on their bus and two teachers. He had never expected that he would be in this sort of situation with any of these people. In fact, he had never expected to be in a situation like this at all. He almost had to laugh, '_how things can change in only a few short hours' _he thought to himself as he leaned his head on the window and looked into the fog outside.

The bus made its way through the empty streets of Peach Creek. There was a single car parked haphazardly here and there, but other than that, it seemed as if the evacuation had gone smoothly. It gave Ed a little comfort knowing that at least his friends' families were safe. He didn't worry much about his own, partly because he was confident that they would be able to take care of themselves, and partly because he was scared to think about something happening to them.

After about fifteen minutes, the bus reached the outskirts of town and they were headed down the main road that lead to Lemon Brooke, a larger nearby town. The sides of the narrow road were lined with trees, all with sparse red, orange and yellow leaves. The ride got slightly bumpier as they transferred from the smooth pavement to dirt which had been made loose by the persistent rain. The chatter died down a bit as there was less and less to talk about. Most of the students simply went to gazing out the windows at the low hanging fog outside.

"Look Double-D! It's the swamp man from 'Green Lagoon'!" shouted Ed loudly as he pointed out the window excitedly. A few of the kids jumped at the sudden noise, the rest remained either chatting lightly or gazing absentmindedly out the window. They were used to Ed's outbursts.

Edd looked out the window following Ed's finger. There was nothing discernible among the fog and trees except the occasional bush or fallen log.

"Ed, there's nothing out there" Edd said, smiling as he patted Ed gently on the shoulder

Eddy butted in "Stop trying to scare everyone, Lumpy. It ain't workin'" He flicked Ed on the forehead making an audible _thunk, _"You need to lay off the monster junk" he added with a chuckle.

"Ouch, Eddy!" said Ed, rubbing his forehead vigorously "That hurt!"

Edd laughed a little, "Eddy's probably right, Ed. You should really…" but he was cut off mid-sentence by a scream coming from the front of the bus.

He quickly stood, turning his attention to the front windshield just in time to see… something rush at the police car ahead of them. It crashed into the back end, pushing it into a wild swerve. Finally the cruiser flipped, tumbling across the pavement several times before it flew at the front of the bus. The bus driver, having little time to react turned sharply to the right. The bus fishtailed tossing everyone aboard from side to side. Edd tried to hold onto one of the seats but it was no use.

After what seemed like ages, the center of gravity shifted and with an earsplitting grind the bus landed on its side and scraped several yards across the pavement. Edd was tossed to the side, smashing his head on a window.

"Edd? Hey, Double-D? Are you okay?" Edd could hear the voice of Johnny from far away. He gritted his teeth. Why was Johnny there? And what was wrong with his head? Disoriented, he opened his eyes which seemed to be weighed down by several pounds.

Johnny and Eddy's faces came into focus after a few seconds. Johnny had a gash on his cheek below his right eye, Eddy had blood dripping from his lip down onto his chin. "What happened?" Edd managed to choke out. His throat was dry and his head was pounding with every word he spoke.

"Something made us crash," Said Eddy as he held out his hand. Edd took it was eddy pulled him to his feet.

"The bus is totaled, we need to figure out what to do" said Johnny as he clutched plank to his chest. Even Plank had managed to sustain some injuries, he had a split half way up the board and his right eye was smudged.

Edd glanced around, "How many survivors are there?" he asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"There're only eleven of us" responded Nazz from the front of the bus. She had gotten the first aid kit and was wrapping gauze around the wrist of a girl that Edd had only seen a few times around school. Her name was Lindsay; she was a cheerleader and head of many of the committees around school.

He glanced around at the other survivors, Kevin, Ed, Sarah, jimmy, Rolf, and a girl named Jamie, none of which seemed too injured. He was able to look out the back of the bus towards the road; there was a lone patrol van outside, the one that had been the tail end of their convoy.

"Has anyone tried the radio?" Edd asked.

"It doesn't work anymore" responded jimmy who was sitting on the floor, or rather, the side of the bus. "It was only static when we tried earlier but now it doesn't even turn on" he continued.

Edd looked back at the van outside, a plan was quickly forming in his head. "We have to get to that van" he stated, turning to the others.

Kevin stood up quickly, "Go outside? You mean where that thing is? We all saw it, what if it's still out there?" he said, glaring at Edd as he did so.

"It's either get to that car or die in here" said Edd, glaring back. Kevin seemed a little less willing to stand his ground after Edd had pointed this out. His face loosened up a bit and his eyes grew less narrow.

Sarah stood up quickly, "Then let's go!" she said loudly. She started towards the door but Ed stopped her.

"No, I'll go. What if you get hurt baby sister?" said Ed with a look of concern on his face.

"Ed's right, Sarah, we can't just make a run for it. What if that thing's still out there?" said Edd. He thought a moment, "I'll go out, get the car and bring it to the door so you can all get in quickly. Then we'll go from there." He reached for the red handle that opened the back door to the bus.

"Be careful, Double-D" said Nazz from the front. Edd nodded and stepped out at Eddy and Ed held up the heavy swinging door.

Edd sprinted from the nearly thirty yards to the van, the rain pelting him as he searched back and forth, looking out for whatever had attacked them. He nearly slipped on the slick pavement but regained his balance quickly and continued.

As he rounded the back of the van he saw that the door had been left open. Glancing over his shoulder he walked to the door and jumped in the seat. Luckily the keys were still in the ignition, there was blood splattered all over the steering wheel and dash board. Evidently whatever it was that had been there earlier had come back for the officer.

Edd started the van and backed it up to the end of the bus. He glanced at the seat to the right of him and saw a 9mm handgun. He picked it up; still loaded and working. _Perfect! _He thought excitedly as he shoved it in his jacket pocket.

He jumped out of the driver's side and opened the two back doors for everyone. Ed and Eddy held the escape door open as the other eight climbed out and jumped into the open van. Once everyone was safely inside he closed the doors tightly and quickly turned to walk towards the driver's seat.

It was at that moment when he heard two distinct growls from directly behind him. He spun around to face two dogs, their breeds unrecognizable because of the rotting flesh that covered their emaciated bodies. It seemed to be melting away, falling to the ground in small chunks that made an audible _splat_ on the wet street. Blood and water dripped from their mouths, which were baring sharp white teeth.

It was at this moment that Eddy glanced out the window, "Holy shit!" he shouted in surprise. Everyone turned at his voice and saw Edd, cornered by the two rotting beasts.

"He's going to be killed!" Nazz shouted as she jumped up. That's when the dogs jumped toward Edd, their gaping maws ready to latch onto his body.

Edd quickly whipped out the 9mm and fired two rounds.


	4. Shelter

4 – Shelter

**11:15 am**

Both of the dogs fell to the ground with a wet thud, blood was gushing out of both of their heads in torrents, spilling over the pavement and mixing with the rain water. Edd shoved the gun back into his pocket and began to walk back to the driver's seat.

Everyone was speechless as they watched him through the windows, "He… didn't even have to aim" said Jimmy in disbelief

"Rolf had no idea that Double-D Ed boy could do that" proclaimed Rolf in an impressed sort of tome.

"Double-D is the terminator!" Ed yelled excitedly as he threw his arms in the air, hitting Eddy in the back of the head as he did so.

Eddy scowled at Ed and turned around as Edd climbed behind the steering wheel, "Man, Sockhead, I didn't know ya had it in ya!" he said, laughing as he patted Edd on the shoulder.

Edd smiled a bit as he started the car, "You al act so surprised, my uncle is a S.T.A.R.S. officer after all. He's been teaching me for a few years now. As he finished he shifted the car into drive and sped off down the road.

It was a few minutes later that Jimmy spoke up, 'So, where are we going, Double-D?"

Edd looked into the rearview mirror, "Well I think we should head to the police department in Raccoon city. That's where my uncle is, we should be safe there, at least for a while."

Suddenly the radio mounted in the dashboard came to life, static at first then a female voice, "Hunnigan to bravo six. Bravo six, come in." There was a click that signaled she had let go of the output.

Edd glanced into the rearview mirror at everyone, "What number is this car?" he asked.

Everyone looked around, searching for anything with a number on it, Suddenly Johnny shouted, "Number twenty-six!"

Edd reached out for the receiver and clicked the button on the side. He brought it to his mouth, "Bravo six here, do you copy?"

It was a moment later when the voice of Hunnigan came back on, "Edd?" She practically shouted in surprise, "What are you doing driving a police car?"

He raised the receiver again, "Our convoy was attacked, both officers are dead and we have eleven survivors including myself."

"Why didn't you wait for help?" asked Hunnigan.

"I didn't feel that it was safe to stay there. The bus was trashed, one car was attacked and whatever attacked it was probably still around. We are making our way towards you at the police department." Edd replied.

There was a short pause before Hunnigan spoke again, "Be careful, the others and I will be waiting."

"10-4 See you soon" Said Edd as he placed the receiver back on the hook. He continued to speed down the road towards the city. It was still raining hard and the wipers swung back and forth across the glass wildly.

"Who was that?" asked Jamie from the back seat. Edd glanced at her; she had dark brown hair which was done in a ponytail that hung over her left shoulder. She also had a gash on her cheek and her sweater was torn on one side.

"That was officer Hunnigan. She's a dispatcher who works with my uncle at Raccoon City Police Department.

Kevin suddenly spoke from the passenger seat, "So how do you know how to drive like this anyways?"

Edd laughed a little, mostly to make Kevin angry, "I told you that my uncle taught me, that's not only guns ya know." He continued to face forward as he spoke, swerving down the road to avoid debris from the storm.

It was almost half an hour later when they reached the residential area of Raccoon City. The houses were abandoned, some with doors still hanging open, the residents in too much of a rush to lock them. Edd took turn after turn and drove deeper into the city.

They finally entered the city a few minutes later. They were speeding past buildings do fast that everyone was sure they would crash, but Edd knew what he was doing. He drove confidently and purposefully through the streets which were littered with fallen debris and other junk.

Suddenly Lindsay screamed from the back seat, "Look out!" She pointed a manicured nail out the windshield in front of Edd. There was a creature emerging from behind a car ahead of them. It was green and slouched over, its claws scraping across the ground as it walked.

Edd turned the wheel sharply to try to avoid it, but it was too late. The slick road sent the car spinning, finally slamming it into a pole. The van's front was smashed in and smoke was flowing out of the top, accompanied by a loud hissing noise. Shattered glass was everywhere and everyone had been thrown forward from the impact.

Edd searched franticly, spotting an open door at the entrance of an alleyway, "Run for that door!" He shouted, pointing it out to the others. Everyone jumped out and made a mad dash for the tiny entrance.

The thing saw them running and began its pursuit. It had the characteristics of an ape; it ran using its arms and had a flat triangular shaped head with small yellow eyes and a big mouth with many small sharp teeth. Its claws were the most menacing; they were at least eight inches in length and were sharp as knives. Those protruding weapons, however, did nothing to hamper the thing's movement and speed as it chased after the group.

They were only feet from the doorway when it was on them. It lunged at Jamie, shoving a sword-like claw into her stomach. She let out a gurgled scream as she hit the ground and felt the appendage pierce her gut. Blood splattered everywhere; it spilled from her throat as she tried to scream and gushed out her stomach onto the ground.

The creature then withdrew the claw and continued after the rest of them. "Keep going, don't stop!" Edd yelled as he ran.

Suddenly it pounced on Sarah, it let out its remaining claws with a menacing _schick _and pulled back its arm, ready for the release. Sarah screamed and attempted to push it off of her, but it was no use, it was too strong for her.

Edd skidded to a stop and whipped out his gun in one fluid motion. Within a second he fired two rounds, one of which struck the creature in the chest, the other in the eye.

It let out a terrifying shriek as Sarah jumped out from under it and ran for the door. She was sobbing as she passed Edd who followed her, not looking back at the howling creature that was sure to continue after them any second.

Rolf was the first to reach the door and held it open as they all fled in. The last to enter was Edd who shut the door and bolted it.

They all collapsed onto the floor, panting and shaking both from fatigue and fear. Edd leaned back against the wall and slid onto the floor. He was still holding the gun and shoved it into his pocked as he regained his breath.

It was several moments before someone spoke, "What the hell was that thing?" Kevin said, his words coming out in short raspy spurts.

"I think it was infected," Said Lindsay as she slowly stood up and leaned against the wall. She was clutching her stomach and was still breathing hard.

"But I thought it only turned you into one of those… things" Sarah gasped. She was holding jimmy in her arms, trying to comfort him, "I didn't think it could do _that_ to a person!"

Edd thought a moment, "That seems to be the only explanation," he said, "the virus has begun to mutate and it has shown in the creature outside." He stood and let out a heavy sigh, "Like it wasn't bad enough it turned people into mindless cannibals."

"Then, there may be more mutant creatures, yes?" asked Rolf tentatively.

"Well, logically speaking there must be." Edd replied.

Kevin, who had somehow gotten himself behind the desk, said, "Hey, where are we anyways?" They all looked around the dark room. It was only dimly lit by the light of a small widow above the door. There was little decor besides a metal desk, desk chair, and filing cabinet with a fake potted plant perched on top.

Everything was pushed aside haphazardly; obviously the occupant had fled in a hurry. The floor was also littered with papers, non that were legible having been damaged from the rain water that had entered through the previously open door.

Opposite the door that they had entered, there was another door which was slightly open, but it was dark beyond that and they were unable to see any further than a few inches.

"It looks like an office" said Jimmy, finally standing and crossing to the desk. He opened a drawer and, finding it empty, slid it shut again, "looks like the place was cleaned out in a hurry, whoever was here couldn't even be bothered to leave the place in some kind of order" he had a disapproving look on his face as he said this. Jimmy had always been a bit of a neat freak.

"Ooh! Ed has an idea!" shouted Ed, his face lighting up as he spoke, "maybe, if we look, there will be something that we can use as weapons, that way, those monsters won't get us!" He smiled as he finished, obviously pleased with himself.

"Great idea," said Nazz, "let's all see what we can find." With that they all began searching every nook and cranny of the tiny office space. Nazz found a machete hidden in the bottom of the cabinet, Sarah and Jimmy found a nail gun in a tool box that was hidden under the desk, Kevin found a small handgun that was hidden in the back of a drawer, Rolf found a sturdy looking pole in the corner and Eddy found a box that was half full of handgun ammo.

After they had gathered everything together, there were, in total, two handguns, a nail gun with a full strip of nails, a machete, ten handgun bullets, and a metal pole. "So there are five of us without weapons" said Kevin, slightly annoyed.

Then we should all partner up," said Johnny, "Anyone without a weapon should partner with someone who has one" After a bit of deliberation, Edd and Nazz got the handguns, Kevin got the nail gun, Rolf got the pole and Sarah got the machete.

Ed ended up partnering with Edd, Eddy with Rolf, Lindsay with Nazz, Jimmy with Sarah, and Johnny, by default, partnered with Kevin.

Once the teams had been settled, Edd addressed the group, "Okay, now we just need to find a way out of here. We still need to get to the police department" he cleared his throat, knowing what was to be done next, "we have to follow see where this door leads, it could be a way out."

"Alright, you go first since you have the gun" said Kevin, obviously nervous.

Edd said nothing but turned and peered around the door into the dark, "Do not split up. We need to stick together, whatever you do, don't separate" he said. Everyone nodded and, after a deep breath, he led the group through the door and into the darkness.


End file.
